El ladrón de almas ¿O era chica?
by Saya Salvatore
Summary: Aquello era la mas aburrida de las misiones, hasta que una dulce niña y su hermano se atravesaron en su camino, luego fue confuso, irritante, asqueroso y quizá un poco divertido... Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Bueno, he aquí este OS. No tienen idea de como me estruje el cerebro para sacar esto, de verdad espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: claramente no soy Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera muchos personajes no hubieran muerto, empezando por los akatsukis.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Personajes: Sakura-Gai.

* * *

El ladrón de cuerpos… ¿o era chica?

̶ ¡… ura! ¡Sakura…! –pero que sueño tan raro, ella tenía una fuerza colosal, sí; pero ¿una boxeadora? –. Saku… ya despi… - ¿despedirse? ¿De quién? Miró a su lado. Oh, ahí estaban sus padres sonriendo y saludando como escalofriantes muñecos de feria-. ¡Sakura…! –y seguían aclamándola. Bien, pues saldría al cuadrilátero y le daría una lección al pobre iluso que creyera poder con ella, sin importar si era un sueño o no.

Así que chocó sus regordetes guantes entre sí, corrió por el pasillo rodeado de fanáticos aclamadores, cuyos rostros lucían arremolinados, como si Naruto hubiera atinado un Rasengan en cada una de sus caras. Por más que corriera parecía no alcanzar el cuadrilátero, y los aclamadores sin rostros parecían querer atraparla, así que de un salto cayó justo en medio de la lona, y el gigante de la esquina le asestó un golpe directo en la cara que la dejó K.O.

̶ ¡Ahh… duele! –Y se llevó las manos a la cara, sentándose de golpe-. ¿Eh? Esto no… -decía mientras se tocaba el rostro como ciego interpretando expresiones ajenas-. Esto no… -tapó sus labios, aquella no era su voz y en un estado de miedo y frenesí, miró sus manos. Eran grotescas. ¿Qué pasaba? Su cara fue un poema al llevarse las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan grasoso y corto? ¿Dónde estaba su impecable cabello rosa? Y gritó, no pudo evitarlo-. ¡Esto no es mío!

̶ ¿Eh? –escuchó tras de sí y al voltear vio a Naruto y a Lee-. Sakura-chan… - su nombre había salido de sus labios como un suspiro. Se notaba que habían tenido que correr para llegar hasta donde se encontraban ahora, muy seguramente también habían luchado-. ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? –y Naruto le pasó por un lado sin siquiera verla, al seguirlo con la mirada lo vio detenerse a la izquierda de Tenten, quien atendía a alguien en el suelo.

̶ ¿Cómo que Sakura-chan? –refunfuñó confundida.

̶ Gai-sensei ¿está bien Gai-sensei? –preguntaba Lee ayudando a ponerse de pie a su sensei… o quien el creía era su sensei.

̶ Gai ¿… sensei? –esa voz ajena que salía de su garganta sonó en extremo rara en ese tono, y cayó de largo a largo en el suelo murmurando incoherencias.

̶ Gai-sensei se ha desmayado de nuevo –decía acercándose a los chicos-. Ah, Sakura-san ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó metiéndose a la fuerza entre Naruto y Tenten para poder ver a la pelirosa más de cerca.

̶ Lee –llamó la ojijade-. ¿Por qué todos me llaman Sakura?

̶ ¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan? Tú eres Sakura-chan –explicó Naruto confundido, apartando al shinobi de la pelirosa.

̶ No es cierto. Yo soy Sakura Haruno y ella es una impostora –escucharon decir tras de ellos, en voz profunda y al voltear la mirada, notaron a Gai de pie tambaleándose como gelatina.

̶ Pero ¿de qué habla Gai-sensei?

̶ Deja de llamarme Gai-sensei –lo vieron subir el puño y bajar la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia ellos de forma... ¿amenazante? Vamos, que aquello no podía verse más ridículo.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, como si trataras de controlar un muñeco de tela con hilos flojos. Al levantar una rodilla para marcar un paso, su pie se mecía como un péndulo y Naruto estalló en carcajadas. Gai (Sakura), sentía que sus brazos y piernas pesaban, pero ella era fuerte y si no le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, por baka, la vena en su frente estallaría.

̶ ¡Na-ru-to! –gruñó el que parecía ser la bestia verde de Konoha. El rubio paró de reír y mascullar palabras que nadie comprendía.

Algo en el aura morada que caía alrededor del sensei lo hizo tragar grueso y arrastrarse para esconderse tras su Sakura-chan. Pero el cuerpo de esta reaccionó automáticamente dándole un coscorrón, el cuerpo de Gai cayó de bruces al suelo. Sakura, había perdido la concentración que le permitía caminar en aquel cuerpo extraño. Por otro lado la pelirosa comenzaba a variar sus expresiones, abruptamente una tras otra.

.

.

.

Gai veía con miedo alzarse frente a él, una versión enorme y al parecer fantasmal de la Haruno, esta tronaba sus dedos como si se preparara para una pelea.

̶ ¡Tu! –Exclamó fuertemente, furiosa-. ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves, asquerosa cejas de azotador, a entrar en mi reino? ¿Qué hiciste con la cobarde niña rosa?

Y los brazos de la enorme Sakura, en cuya frente enorme ponía "Inner", se descruzaron de su pecho para tomarlo entre sus manos cual muñeco. La cara de miedo de Gai parecía excitar más a la Inner.

̶ ¡Contesta, bestia verde! –ordenó. La expresión del de spandex, cambió radicalmente a una de orgullo, su sonrisa era tan enorme que mostraba todos sus dientes, y a pesar de lo sempiterno del lugar, una luz sin procedencia se reflejó en uno de sus colmillos.

̶ Eso quiere decir, que si has oído hablar de mí, "La Fabulosa Bestia Verde de Konoha." –esto la hizo gruñir.

̶ ¡Lárgate! –gritó arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Increíblemente la Inner se hizo aún más grande; movía su brazo izquierdo, tomando impulso para estrellar su puño contra aquel sujeto. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo, este comenzó a gritar:

̶ ¡Maito Gai… mi nombre es Maito Gai! –Exclamaba cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos-. No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí.

.

.

.

̶ Gai-sensei, no tenía por qué hacerle eso a Sakura-chan –se quejó Naruto, mirando de soslayo el rostro dormido de la pelirosa, la llevaba en su espalda e iba inconsciente-. No sé qué traman estos dos –masculló el rubio mirando el raro andar de Gai, quien se apoyaba en Tenten.

_Tenten, Naruto, Lee y aparentemente Gai, quien se encontraba en el suelo comenzando a incorporarse, vieron extrañados como la expresión de la pelirosa pasaba del miedo a una sonrisa tan enorme, que realmente quedaba extraña en el rostro de la Haruno. De pronto, comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba abajo, lucia como si tratara de volar._

_Tenten se acercó a ella y pasó su mano por delante de sus ojos. Pero esta parecía no notarlo._

_̶ ¿Habrá caído en algún genjutsu? –preguntó la de chonguitos prácticamente para ella. Esquivando los "aleteos" de la de cabellos rosas, se colocó a su espalda y posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro-. ¡Kai! –exclamó dándole una pequeña descarga de chakra. Pero esta solo comenzó a gritar:_

_̶ ¡Maito Gai… mi nombre es Maito Gai!_

_Y el jounin, en su andar gracioso, se acercó a la pelirosa e introdujo su mano en el porta-shurikens de esta y le aplicó la inyección que había tomado. La kunoichi pelirosada se desplomó en el suelo aparentemente dormida._

̶ Vamos, que no le hizo nada. Además, parecía en un ataque de nervios Naruto –Defendió Tenten y en un susurro añadió-: ¿sensei ha estado bebiendo?

̶ ¿Qué? –exclamó alarmada-. Estoy en el cuerpo de un alcohólico –lloriqueó haciendo que a Tenten, le recorriera una gota por la nuca.

̶ ¿D… de verdad eres Sakura? –preguntó algo incrédula. Pero al ver a su sensei asentir solo pudo abrir la boca con sorpresa-. Pero ¿Cómo pasó?

̶ Ha de haber sido cosa de esa niña de cabellos verdes –le contestó en voz baja y todos siguieron su camino a la aldea.

_Aquel equipo que había sido formado improvisadamente por la godaime bajo los efectos del sake a última hora, volvía de su misión en la arena, esta había sido todo un éxito. Y es que ¿Qué podía salir mal?_

_Solo debían llevar un par de pergaminos a manos de Gaara. Los chicos se habían enterado, que de los tres pergaminos que transportaban, dos de ellos solo contenían cactus que salían por invocación y el tercero no era más que una nota, sobre la que Naruto juró solo se trataba de la Hokage diciéndole a Gaara, lo tontos que eran los cuatro por haber realizado semejante viaje solamente para darle un par de cactus al Kazekage._

_Naruto supuso que el viaje había valido la pena cuando Gaara los invitó a comer ramen. Pero no, aquello tenía sabor a arena, por lo que Naruto chilló hasta convencerlos de que debían volver enseguida para matar cuanto antes aquel mal sabor con mucho ramen de Ichiraku. Eso, y poder reclamarle a la vieja Tsunade por aquella misión tan tonta._

_Se encontraban al segundo día de trayecto, cuando un gigante apareció en medio del camino. Se veía aterrador. Medía unos dos metros fácilmente, era musculoso y su cabello negro tapaba sus ojos a medias, un destello morado podía verse en ellos. Su boca se encontraba desfigurada por una cicatriz, empezaba en su quijada del lado derecho y se extendía hasta su oreja izquierda. Sus ropajes estaban gastados y sucios._

_De pronto, tras el hombro de aquel sujeto enorme apareció una dulce niña, tenía grandes ojos morados y cabellos turquesas. Con movimientos gráciles, trepo sobre el hombre hasta quedar sentada en el hombro de este._

_̶ ¡Kawai! Eres una monada –decía Naruto viéndola desde tantos ángulos como le era posible-. ¿A que es preciosa Sakura-chan? Así…_

_̶ Así será nuestra hija Sakura-san –anunció Lee interrumpiendo a Naruto y completando su frase._

_̶ ¡No tendré hijos contigo! –exclamó mosqueada la Haruno._

_̶ ¿A caso no puedes tener hijos Sakura-san? No importa, podemos adoptar a esta misma niña si queremos._

_̶ ¡Baka! –gritó y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza._

_̶ Sé que son golpes de amor mi flor de loto –Sakura gruñó y comenzó a acomodarse los guantes. Pero Naruto se le adelantó._

_̶ Sakura-chan solo tendrá hijos conmigo, cejas encrespadas –dijo Naruto interponiéndose entre Sakura y Lee._

_̶ Chicos, por favor. Otra vez no –pidió Tenten, ya que en eso había transcurrido toda la misión-. Lee, deja en paz a Sakura. ¿Por qué tienes que discutir tanto con Naruto? –preguntó baja de ánimos, estaba cansada y ellos discutían cada cinco minutos por el amor de la pelirosa, quien siempre respondía lo mismo._

_̶ No soy un objeto por el cual puedan debatir. ¡Nunca tendré hijos con ninguno! –y tras eso se oían un par de golpes._

_̶ ¡Oh, la fuerza de la juventud en todo su esplendor! –decía Gai maravillado._

_̶ Disculpen. Pero voy a tener que pedirles que me entreguen todo lo que posean –dijo el sujeto enorme amablemente, con voz profunda._

_̶ Ren-nii-chan, si sigues pidiendo las cosas por las buenas en lugar de robarlas, morirás de hambre –regañó la pequeña que no tendría más de seis años._

_̶ Pero Kin-chan, no crees que si entregan las cosas voluntariamente, ¿sería mejor?-preguntó este haciendo a la niña fruncir el ceño. Esta dio un salto y cayó de pie justo frente a Ren. Sus cabellos casi se arrastraban a pesar del moño desordenado que tenía a un costado de su cabeza._

_̶ Nii-chan, eres un baka. Solo unos tontos te entregarían sus cosas voluntariamente y estos son ninjas –dijo está molesta, mientras con su pulgar derecho señalaba su frente y con su otra manita apuntaba a los cuatro shinobis._

_̶ Es aún más tierna cuando se enoja –decía Naruto picándole la mejilla a la pequeña-. Sakura-chan, tengamos una cita. Así estaremos un paso más cerca de tener una niña como esta._

_̶ No tendré una cita contigo si en lo que piensas es en tener niños –dijo la pelirosa enojada._

_̶ ¿Ósea que si no pienso en niños, si tendremos la cita Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto ilusionado._

_̶ ¡Que no tendré citas contigo! –y un nuevo chichón crecía en su cabezota rubia. Lloriqueando se abrazó a la niña, quien solo trataba de sacárselo de encima-. Y ya suelta a la niña, pedófilo._

_̶ Ren-nii-chan, sacámelo de encima –decía forcejeando con Naruto._

_̶ Si, Kin-chan –dicho esto tomó a Naruto de su chaqueta y de un golpe lo aventó entre los árboles, perdiéndose en la espesura._

_̶ ¡Naruto! –exclamó Haruno preocupada._

_̶ ¡Ey, tu! No tenías por qué hacer eso –dijo Lee adelantando un paso, poniéndose en guardia, al igual que Gai y Tenten, quienes hasta el momento habían permanecido vigilantes de la escena._

_̶ Silencio niña verde y danos todo lo que tengas de valor._

_̶ No tenemos dinero ni comida, pequeña –dijo Tenten calmada pero alerta._

_̶ ¿Y a ti quien te habló? –inquirió la niña de manera amenazante, levantó una de sus manitas y de esta salió disparada una bola de luz blanca directo a la cara de Tenten que la dejó inconsciente. _

_Sakura corrió a socorrerla y se percató de que se encontrara estable. Sin embargo, su estado de inconsciencia era inquieto, como si se tratara de un genjutsu, pero la liberación no funcionaba. Debía tratarse de esa bola de luz, debía haberla sumido en una especie de ilusión._

_̶ ¿Qué le hiciste a Tenten?-reclamó Lee._

_̶ Solo la puse a dormir –dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia-. Ren-nii-chan, dime ¿de quién te quieres encargar?_

_̶ De aquel sujeto –dijo con su tono amable, y corrió hacia Gai. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a este, Lee le dio una patada en la cara que lo hizo tambalear e inmediatamente, Gai le asestó otra en el estómago._

_̶ No te dejes, Ren-nii-chan –gritó la pequeña Kin-. Solo quedas tu –y dibujó una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, mientras señalaba a Sakura-. ¿Quieres jugar nee-san?-preguntó lanzándole bolas de luces que la pelirosa esquivaba._

_̶ ¿Por qué haces esto?-inquirió cuando la ráfaga hubo cesado._

_̶ Porque es divertido y tengo hambre –las largas mangas de su corto kimono oscuro con soles y lunas, se movían con gracia cuando corrió hacia la pelirosa y le robó el kunai de la funda en su pierna._

_Vaya que era rápida, y sí que tenía talento para el robo. Kin comenzó a atacarla con su propio kunai. En eso no era tan diestra, sin embargo, había logrado rasguñarle el brazo. Sakura no quería dañar a la niña, pero esta se lo estaba buscando y cuando se le fue encima con el kunai de nuevo, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrojó contra un árbol._

_Gai, Lee y Ren en su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, se internaron por el mismo camino que Naruto había atravesado. 'Dinamic Entry', 'Konoha Senpū', se escuchaba cada tanto en aquel intercambio de golpes. Naruto, que se encontraba a un par de metros de allí, comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, se sentó y comenzó a tocar su cabeza doliente, y al ver la pelea, se alarmó y se puso de pie preparando un Rasengan. Pero cuando corrió para asestarle el poder en el pecho, Ren juntó sus palmas con fuerza y una onda expansiva los golpeo enviándolos lejos._

_̶ Te robaré el alma, pelo de chicle –dijo levantándose del suelo y juntando su pulgar izquierdo con su índice derecho y viceversa, un rayo blanco salió disparado directo a la Haruno, quien miró el ataque sorprendida, se preparaba para esquivarlo cuando Gai le cayó encima desde un costado y el rayo impactó en ambos dejándolos desmayados._

_̶ Kin-chan ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ren quien recién llegaba._

_̶ No lo sé, eso nunca había pasado –dijo la niña confundida, viendo a la pelirosa y al de enormes cejas en el suelo con su ceño fruncido, esta puso un dedito en la frente de la Haruno y se sorprendió-. Su alma cambió con la de aquel tipejo –dicho esto sus ojos morados se llenaron de lágrimas-. Nii-chan, yo quería su alma –y estiro sus bracitos para que la tomara en brazos._

_̶ Ya conseguirás un alma que te guste más Kin-chan, tu Kekkei Genkai está creciendo, tienes más poder sobre las almas –decía mientras la arrullaba cual bebé-. ¿Crees que sus almas queden atrapadas en el cuerpo del otro por siempre?_

_̶ No lo sé, ni me interesa. Tengo hambre –sentenció, y Ren rió dulcemente alejándose del lugar. No sin antes haberse percatado, de que ciertamente no llevaban nada de valor más que armas, medicinas y ropas sucias._

Anochecía, pero al fin cruzaban el arco que daba entrada a Konoha, Sakura caminaba mejor en el cuerpo de Gai, Gai seguía inconsciente en el cuerpo de Sakura sobre Naruto, Lee refunfuñaba porque perdieron contra un gigante y una niña, diciendo cosas como que debería entrenar hasta que su juventud quedara exhausta y le preguntaba a Sakura nuevas formas de entrenamiento, ya que ni él ni Naruto comprendían lo del cambio de cuerpos.

̶ Llevaré a Sakura-chan a su casa. Y luego comeré ramen hasta que estalle –informó Naruto siguiendo su camino- ustedes díganle a la vieja como fue la misión.

̶ Iré contigo Naruto-kun –dijo Lee corriendo tras el aludido.

̶ Supongo que iremos nosotros solamente sen… Sakura –rió por su error-. Es confuso.

Y caminaron hasta llegar a la torre de la Hokage.

̶ Tsunade-shishiou –saludo Sakura al entrar al despacho de la godaime. Tenten, al ver la mirada de desconcierto de la Hokage le dio un codazo al que parecía su sensei-. Oh, cierto.

̶ Tsunade-sama, la misión a la aldea de la arena fue todo un éxito. Sin embargo, poco después del mediodía, en nuestro camino de regreso nos atacaron un sujeto enorme y una niña, el resultado fue que Gai-sensei y Sakura intercambiaron de cuerpos –cuando terminó de informar a la godaime, esta suspiro con pesadez.

̶ Oh, vamos. ¿Y Naruto no dijo nada por la misión? –inquirió esta con sorna.

̶ Tsunade-shishiou, esto es serio –aclaró Sakura.

̶ Ya, ya. Estos días eso del intercambio de cuerpos ha estado de moda –dijo la Hokage como si hablaran del clima-. Vamos, busquemos tu cuerpo. Shizune, ya sabes que hacer.

̶ Tsunade-sama, debe existir otra manera – instó la aludida.

̶ Pues si la hay aún no lo sabemos –sentenció la princesa de las babosas-. Es el único antídoto que conocemos –dijo y vio a su subordinada salir del despacho.

Shizune había tardado un poco en llegar, en sus manos traía una pequeña caja rectangular y miraba a Sakura con pena. De camino a la casa de la Haruno, escucharon de forma muy clara la voz de la pelirosada haciéndolas detenerse de golpe.

̶ Oh, Lee. Que orgullo... Es decir, si, tengamos esa cita. ¡Que la fuerza de nuestro amor juvenil explote! –aquella voz sonaba totalmente ajena a esas palabras.

̶ Bien mi bella flor de loto. Demos una caminata por la senda de la pasión, mientras nos tomamos de las manos y sellamos nuestro amor bajo la luz de la luna -versaba Lee apasionado, de la esquina salió Naruto.

̶ Sakura-chan, has hecho de mi corazón un puñado de migajas -dijo Naruto volviéndose, las lágrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos.

̶ Vamos, Lee. Demos ese paseo, quiero saber de qué es capaz mi alumno estrella, es decir, tú. De que eres capaz tu –aquello no tenía sentido. Era redundante, Gai era pésimo haciéndose pasar por Sakura.

La cara de Gai se encontraba roja de ira, Sakura estaba furiosa mataría a Gai-sensei en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. A la Hokage parecía hacerle gracia la situación, Tenten estaba avergonzado y Shizune sentía lástima por la Haruno. Naruto ya había desaparecido, gritando que su Sakura-chan le había roto el corazón, que se hartaría de ramen hasta morir y quien sabe que más. De un momento a otro Lee y la pelirosa aparecieron por la misma esquina que Naruto. Sin embargo, algo se veía fuera de cuadro, y no era precisamente que esos dos andarán en plan de pareja tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos. Sakura casi temía el momento en que un atardecer apareciera de la nada tras ellos. Pero eso no era su mayor preocupación.

La pelirrosa se encontraba vestida con un spandex rojo de escote en el pecho con forma de gota, mostrando parte de su casi inexistente delantera.

̶ Denme el maldito antídoto antes de que cometa suicidio y mate a Gai-sensei en mi cuerpo –gruñó Sakura.

̶ Oh, ¿Quién es ese guapo de allá? Ah, sí. Soy yo –y la pelirosa estallo en risas frenéticas.

̶ Me parece que Gai-san no sabe muy bien lo que ocurre –dijo Shizune entregándole la caja alargada a la godaime.

̶ Pero bastante que se aprovechó –se quejó Sakura.

̶ Sakura, esto no te gustará –dicho esto Tsunade tomó una inyectadora de la caja rectangular y le sacó sangre del cuello. Shizune le hacía lo mismo a Gai, a quien tuvo que abofetear para que dejara de reírse como maniático. El pobre se había sorprendido, se descubre en el cuerpo de una chica y luego se ve a sí mismo, era todo un poco loco. Shizune caminó hacia el jounin y le entrego la inyectadora sin aguja.

̶ Lo siento, Sakura. Pero debes beber esto.

̶ ¿Qué? –chilló entre sorprendida y asqueada.

̶ Es la única forma que conocemos de revertir el intercambio de cuerpos –se lamentó la pelinegra.

Por otro lado, Tsunade obligaba a Gai a beberse la sangre. Sakura suspiró con pesadez y tomó la jeringa, aplicó el contenido de esta en la boca de Gai y tragó arrugando la cara. Lo siguiente fue un remolino de cosas, fue como subir y dar tantas vueltas que no puedes ver nada realmente, para luego caer de bruces, un momento después todo estaba normal. Sus extremidades no pesaban, aunque sus músculos dolían. Se llevó las manos al cabello y no estaba grasoso ni más corto de lo normal. Y sonrió.

̶ ¿Volví? –Y se tapó los labios con emoción-. ¡Si, volví! -gritó emocionada. Pero entonces recordó, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Gai. No le importó que fuera un sensei, ya no le debía respeto. Y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que lo envió al suelo abriendo un cráter donde cayó. Sin más, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

̶ Sakura-san ¿Qué sucede, adónde vas? –inquirió Lee confundido.

̶̶ A invitarle un ramen a Naruto –dijo esta sin darse vuelta. Tsunade reía cómplice, Shizune negaba suavemente y Tenten ayudaba a Gai a ponerse de pie diciéndole que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Fin.

* * *

Pff, no se si comprendieron todo, en dado caso estaré encantada de responder sus dudas.

Aplausos, risas, tomatazos, chocolates; todo sera bienvenido por un maravilloso review.

Besos, Saya Salvatore.


End file.
